lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Deren
The Kingdom of Deren is a Lorian nation located in the continent of the same name, with its capital being the City of Deren. The Derenian people are known for their cultivation of learning and progress. It is a powerful monarchy and one of the most influential nations, ruled over from Deren Castle, where its current monarch, King Tralin, resides. Since the addition of K'eld Ner to the Crown, Deren has become not only a beacon of enlightenment, but also of diversity and remarkable military strength, an area in which the Royal Guard and the Frogzard Knights stand out. The Histories, written by Falerin , focus primarily on its inhabitants and the role they played during the first stage of the Devourer's coming. Some of these events are merely mentioned in-game, but it is expected that the Hall of Memories will show some of Deren's history in the future. Story Deren is a very old nation, and appeared several thousand of years before the events of AdventureQuest. The land where Deren was established on was abundant in natural resources, and it quickly developed into a blossoming state. Industry and agriculture became the chief Derenian exports, as was fishing. Very early in its history, the kigdom's historical records indicate that the city had conflicts with the lost nation of Inilar and their capital, T'jeli, due to its progressive ideals. However, The'Galin's intervention put an end to the conflict. Over a thousand years ago, the city of Deren was founded prior to the Devourer's first return, and quickly became the kingdom's stronghold and capital. Due to its location in the continent's northwest coast, it also became the main port of entry to the continent from Battleonia and other islands. Despite the city's long relationship with Ner, the Drakel lived in isolation. King Draynor also worked to unify the kingdom, accepting their T'Palo, a Drakel called Tralin, over twenty years before the events of War of the Words. Tralin would eventually be well-loved by the people and would become very close to the king. More recently, the kingdom became involved in a military conflict with the Kingdom of Neld. Though it lasted many years, under King Draynor's reign and Delnar's leadership, the Derenian armies ended the conflict in the Battle of Casomar, in Neld's territory[http://forums2.battleon.com/f/fb.asp?m=778373 Confrontation - Chapter 2] seven years before War of the Words[http://forums2.battleon.com/f/fb.asp?m=4130935 War of the Words - Chapter 12]. Afterwards, both Draynor and the King of Neld agreed to make a peace treaty named the Accord of Linter, ultimately achieving peace. The kingdom's peace, however, ended when the Republic of Vandar attacked Neld in their path towards Deren itself, thus forcing the kingdom to enter into a new war. At the same time, Darin of Vandar tried to provoke a revolt against Tralin's nomination for nobility through his friend, Jano, which failed utterly once the merchant was attacked. This event postponed Tralin's journey to Neld, but in the meantime, Draynor adopted him in order to give the Drakel the authority of the Crown. This event, though very well accepted by the humans of the kingdom was an apostasy to the Drakel, provoking tension between them and the king. The war, however, was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of an undead army led by the Brilhado under General Diviara Celegra's leadership, and unknowingly made possible by Glenn Galrick. Decimating most of Neld's poblation and continuing onto Vandar, the undead ended the lives of many Derenian soldiers in the process, greatly affecting all three nations. Darin, concerned with the threat, sought Draynor and was sent along with Tralin, prince by then, to reach Neld and rescue any Derenian survivors. After while battle between the undead and the Derenian remnant claimed Delnar's life, they fended off the menace and returned to the city of Deren, including Darin. In the following months, Darin and Jano became direct servants of the Crown, the first serving as a commander of Draynor's armies and the latter as his occasional regent. The Brilhado menace References Category:Kingdoms